


Do Whatever It Takes

by Keluturtle



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post The End, Slow Burn, it's gonna be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keluturtle/pseuds/Keluturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pfft—no! What do I need friends for, when I have this?!”</p><p>And then it all spiraled downward from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t often that Tord felt his chest clench. But, when Edd asked if they were friends, he had to bite his tongue and lie. Lie for the sake of his army—for the sake of his mission.

 

“Pfft—no! What do I need friends for, when I have this?!”

 

And then it all spiraled downward from there.

 

Tord almost lost his arm that day—though he was slightly more lethargic in his right arm than his left. He was tempted to replace it with the robot arm, but the singular doctor on base said the surgery would be risky thanks to his damaged nerves.

 

He did lose an eye though, replaced with a singular eye patch over the right side of his face.

 

He swore revenge that day—He was so close to world domination by force that he could almost taste it.

 

Bad karma, he would have guessed— if he believed in anything of the sort. No, life was a chess game that required planning every step of the way. There was no chance, only lost opportunities.

 

He had miscalculated; he had made a mistake.

 

There was a manual override in the robot.

 

His chest clenched again. But that would have caused the house defenses to reactivate and possibly… kill his ‘friends.’

 

Maybe he should replace his heart with some part of the robot instead… maybe then it would hurt less—keep him from making stupid mistakes.

 

His army was counting on him; he couldn’t afford another screw up.

 

He got a tattoo, instead, as a reminder.

 

On the back of his right hand it read:

 

_Do whatever it takes._


	2. Chapter 2

It was weeks later that Edd, Matt, and Tom had finally finished moving into their respective apartments.

 

It was months later that Tord showed up on the news.

 

With his vigilante army on the rise to power, it was becoming very obvious that the government had to finally step in and try and make some sort of peace treaty with the army.

 

(Or at best, recruit them for their own purposes.)

 

There was a knock on Edd’s door, with a worried Matt and Tom behind it.

 

“Edd, I don’t mean to alarm you but—“

 

“Tord is back and he’s evil and we’re all going to die—!“ Matt finished, clearly shaken.

 

“What?”

 

“Just turn on the TV, Edd,” Tom sighed.

 

He picked up the remote from the nearby table and switched it on, plopping down on the comfy sofa.

 

Flipping channels until he landed on the local news network the first thing he saw he did not expect—

 

Tord was there. Being interviewed…. in an office lounge?

 

This was surprisingly tame and not full of guns and blood like he expected.

 

Tord was an interesting character for sure—trigger-happy and not one to sit down to talk things out calmly.

 

Yet here he was, answering questions from a middle aged reporter.

 

“Um, what’s he doing?” Edd turned to Tom, questioningly. This didn’t seem particularly evil, if you could get ignore that it was _Tord_ being interviewed.

 

Tord who had killed Jon, had destroyed their house, and had betrayed them.

 

“He’s being interviewed about a peace treaty with the nation,” Tom explained.

 

“And that means…?”

 

“It means that he won’t be under ‘wanted’ status anymore and can wander around freely,” Tom filled in, rubbing the bridge between his eyes.

 

“He’s going to come after us, Edd!” Matt wailed, clinging to him tightly, “We’re the ones that kept him from taking over the world—he’s going to get rid of us—of me! My beautiful face doesn’t deserve this!”

 

“Calm down, Matt, I’m sure he’s just… “ Edd trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Just, what, Edd?” Tom inquired, frustrated, “Just going to be nice from now on?”

 

“Well I mean, he doesn’t have a reason to legitimate reason to go after us—we don’t have anything valuable to him—certainly no giant robots,” Edd reasoned.

 

“Sure, and you think he’s above revenge?” Tom huffed, “I know you try and be optimistic but we’ve seriously got to watch our backs now.”

 

Edd pried himself from Matt and stood up, still watching the interview.

 

“Well, what do you propose we do?” Edd sighed, twisting the bottom of his hoodie, anxiously.

 

“We start with making sure to erase any trace of where we live—“

 

“Oh, I think it might be too late for that,” Came a familiar voice from the doorway.

 

Tord stood there with a grin, his cigar lit between his fingers.

 

“Also, you should really not leave your door unlocked, Edd,” Tord drawled, “Who knows what kind of suspicious characters could get in.”

 

Letting out a puff of smoke, he laughed softly at the trio who were slowly backing up towards the wall.

 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic,” Tord grinned, “After all, I’m here on peaceful terms. You saw the news report.”

 

He nodded towards the television, still playing his taped interview with the reporter.

 

“Like we believe that horseshit—!“ Tom finally piped up.

 

“Oh Tom, you don’t have any hard feelings do you?” Tord sauntered over to them, smiling wider as they backed up more, “After all, if anyone should—it should be _me_.”

 

“Why should you be the one hurt?! You killed someone! You tried to kill me!” Tom yelled, taking a brave step forward.

 

“Oh please, I’ve killed plenty of people during the time I was gone, Tom.”

 

Tord took another puff from his cigar, slowly exhaling.

 

“Just because it was someone you knew this time, doesn’t change anything,” Tord shrugged.

 

He eyed Tom carefully before looking at Matt—cowering in the corner with his hands over his face—and then finally to Edd.

 

Tord’s expression faltered slightly before he smiled tightly.

 

“Perhaps it would change things though if you were to see things from my point of view.”

 

“You… want us to join you?” Edd questioned, cautiously.

 

“As if we would even consider it!“ Tom growled.

 

“Please, the question was not directed at you—the world doesn’t revolve around you, Tom—“ Tord scoffed “—I was asking Edd.”

 

“I… don’t think so, Tord. Even if you’re not here to kill us, there’s no way I could be friends with you after everything you’ve done,” Edd spoke softly, looking away.

 

“Eh, have it your way,” Tord shrugged.

 

He reached into his pocket, causing the trio to flinch, before pulling out a business card.

 

“If you ever change your mind, Edd,” he placed the card down on the coffee table, “You know how to reach me.”

 

With that he turned and walked to the door, closing it with a soft click behind him. 

 

* * *

 

 

“We should just burn it,” Tom suggested.

 

They had been discussing the business card for a couple days now.

 

“I don’t know, you guys…” Edd trailed off.

 

“Wait, you’re not seriously considering taking him up on his offer are you?” Matt squinted suspiciously.

 

“No, no. Of course not. I just… ” Edd bit his lip, “Think maybe I should keep it. In case of emergencies.”

 

“…Sure, Edd,” Tom sighed.

 

Edd slipped the card into his pants pocket; feeling like it was burning a hole into the fabric, just from being there.

 

He probably wouldn’t need it, but what was the harm of keeping it there?

 

Even if Tord wasn’t a wanted criminal now, he wasn’t too keen on talking to him.

 

“So, who wants to go see that new movie by that one director?” Edd offered, grabbing his wallet off the counter.

 

The other two agreed quietly, and as they exited Edd’s apartment, he made sure his door was locked securely behind him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Paul, Patryck, come here.”

 

It wasn’t a request, it was an order.

 

And, as always, the two soldiers would follow Red Leader’s commands whenever and wherever they were.

 

Tord leaned over the balcony railing of the hotel he and the other two were staying in. Taking a puff from his cigar, he didn’t turn to Paul and Patryck as they approached him. He offered them both a smoke, to which they accepted out of obligation, rather than need.

 

“What is it, Tord?” Paul handed the cigar back, his one good eye taking in their leader cautiously.

 

They had been on many missions together, and he knew Tord tended to be on the impulsive side of things. It helped them out of many scrapes, but also caught themselves in others.

 

“I want to ask you two…” Tord began softly, “What do you think of this world?”

 

“I think it’s a huge opportunity,” Patryck responded, eagerly. He had joined the group because of its promises for world conquering power. And while he was not the type to garner revenge, he felt the world owed him something back after the shit it put him in before.

 

“Hm,” Tord considered, flicking the finished cigar into the ashtray nearby.

 

“I… think it’s imperfect, but not hopeless,” Paul decided.

 

“Oh?” Tord questioned idly, “And what do you think of me?”

 

“I’d say the same thing,” Paul replied cheekily.

 

That elicited a smile from the Red Leader, shoving him playfully with his shoulder.

 

“Hm, I would have to agree,” Tord admitted with a laugh. He pulled one of the gloves off his right hand enough to look at the scars on his palm, before flipping the hand over casually to read off his motto.

 

“Do whatever it takes,” Tord hummed.

 

Patryck placed a hand on Tord’s shoulder, “You know we’ll be there for you, Red Leader.”

 

“I know,” Tord pulled his glove back on. Stretching slightly, he turned back towards the hotel room.

 

“Well, world’s not going to take over itself. We should probably get some sleep. I expect you two to do your duty of acting the part,” Tord sauntered towards the bathroom, ready to begin his nightly routine.

 

“Of course,” the two replied. Glancing at each other, they nodded and headed back into the hotel room, closing the shutter door behind.

 

* * *

  

Watching the news was finally interesting for once—which Edd wasn’t sure was a good or bad development.

 

Tord was a frequent guest star on television shows, and was sometime accompanied by two somewhat familiar looking strangers.

 

He was climbing the way to fame dangerously fast. And there were no signs of slowing down.

 

Edd, Tom, and Matt were currently watching a news broadcast featuring Tord and his two—lackeys? Friends?— who were laughing about some current event involving cola and bacon.

 

Tom let out a tired sigh, “I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I mean look at this shit.”

 

“What do you mean? The TV is an important part of this family,” Matt scolded.

 

“I think he was talking about Tord, Matt,” Edd explained softly.

 

“Oh… what about Tord?” Matt questioned.

 

“Just that he’s been everywhere—and no one seems to care that he’s probably killed _tons_ of people!” Tom exclaimed, rising from his seat on the couch.

 

“Yeah, but he’s not doing anything bad right now. He’s just… talking,” Matt shrugged.

 

“You were afraid of him killing us like two months ago, Matt, why are you so calm now?” Edd asked, confused.

 

“Well, as long as he’s not going after me, I don’t see how it’s a problem,” Matt beamed.

 

“Wow,” Tom snarked, “what a trooper you are.”

 

“Maybe he’s right, Tom. We should just—“ Edd flipped the channel “—oh.”

 

On the screen was a teaser for the newest blockbuster film featuring—

 

“—Tord?” The group echoed.

 

“Okay now he’s just being obnoxious,” Tom accused.

 

“I don’t understand,” Edd pondered, “He was obsessed with taking over the world, why is he being so… not insane?”

 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I think this is our ticket to fame,” Matt slid in, looking over at his friends expectantly.

 

“No, Matt, we just need to…” Tom faltered, “God, I don’t even know anymore. I’m going to go get drunk. Later guys.”

 

And with that, Tom turned and walked out the door, leaving Edd and Matt to contemplate by themselves.

 

Not a minute later, Matt was pushing Edd to the phone.

 

“But, why me?” Edd worried, looking at the old telephone as if it would bite him.

 

“Because he asked _you_ ,” Matt explained impatiently, “And if you get to be famous, then you can pull me up with you.”

 

“And Tom?”

 

“Sure, Tom too whatever, just call already,” Matt griped.

 

“Okay, okay,” Edd consented, pulling the card from his pocket. He kept transferring from pants pocket to pants pocket for some reason, that he blamed on not wanting to accidentally put it in the wash or lose it.

 

He dialed the number on the back of the card.

 

_Ring._

_Ring._

 

_Click._

 

“Hello?”

 

“Uh… hi, um, Tord?”

 

“Oh, Edd, so nice for you to call,” Tord’s voice resonated from the phone, powerfully, “What can I do for you?”

 

“I was wondering if maybe…” Edd trailed off, his hands shaking; he couldn’t believe he was about to ask to join him.

 

“Oh, say no more, Edd. How about lunch tomorrow? My treat.”

 

“Oh, uh… sure.”

 

“Great. It’s a date. I’ll pick you up around noon.”

 

_Click_.

 

Edd put the receiver back down.

 

He then promptly fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Tord picked up Edd promptly at noon, as promised.

 

As Tord’s new red Corvette pulled out into the street, Edd immediately felt the awkward tension filling the air—at least the awkward tension coming from him. He had to tell himself multiple times to relax and stop tensing his shoulders and jaw. He glanced over to Tord, who had a grin on his face.

 

Well, at least one of them was comfortable.

 

“So Edd—“

 

Edd jolted visibly in his seat, to Tord’s amusement.

 

“Please, Edd, calm yourself. We are here on friendly terms,” Tord reassured.

 

_‘You say that, but I still remember seeing Jon’s dying breath,’_ Edd thought sadly before faking a smile.

 

“Right, right. I just—am not used to Tom and Matt not being around, you know?”

 

Tord’s grin faltered slightly, “Of course, of course. You guys are stuck together like glue. Then again, we used to be too, if you remember, Edd.”

 

Used to be. Before he left for years without contact.

 

“Yeah, we just sort of ended up that way I guess…” Edd replied softly.

 

“Hm,” Tord hummed in agreement.

 

The rest of the car ride was silent, save for the occasional angry honking of the horn whenever someone cut Tord off in traffic.

 

Eventually, they pulled up to a nice retro diner. Edd had been here a couple times before—an incident involving his future self came to mind—and enjoyed the feel of it.

 

It was surprisingly tame for what he expected Tord to bring him to; not skeevy but definitely not fancy.

 

The waitress sat them down in a corner booth, and promised to return with their drinks quickly.

 

 

“So… Edd,” Tord began, clearing his throat, “What made you decide to call? I know our talk was very… brief. I apologize, I was busy at the time—though I was still very happy to hear from you.”

 

“Oh, I uh…” Edd grasped for a convenient lie, “I thought it was only fair to give you a second chance.”

 

“I see, I see,” Tord smiled, “Well, I’m glad that you are willing to do so.”

 

There was a brief pause, before Tord continued, “I don’t suppose you know why I offered this chance to you, do you Edd?”

 

“I, uh, no? I don’t really know?” Edd replied, biting his lip, nervously.

 

Tord smiled softly, “You were my best friend, Edd. I’d like to have that relationship again.”

 

“Oh, I uh—“ Edd stuttered, surprised by the answer.

 

“Alright you two, here’s your drinks—cola for you, and a water for you.”

 

The waitress placed their drinks down, and pulled a notepad out, taking their orders.

 

(“The usual, thank you.”)

 

(“Um, just a hamburger please, thank you.”)

 

Tord took a sip of his water after the waitress left, before continuing.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, Edd, calling you my friend. I’m sure Tom has had some choice words to say about me.”

 

“Oh well, you know, it’s Tom. What are you going to do?” Edd shrugged awkwardly.

 

Tord let out a snicker, “Well, I have a few ideas. But I don’t think you’d appreciate them.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Edd nervously took a swig of coke.

 

There wasn’t a lot of discussion after that, eating their respective dinners quietly. Tord paid the tab for both of them, before escorting him out to the car and driving him home.

 

Tord left Edd at the door to their apartment complex, waving goodbye as Edd closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

The following days passed by similarly, Tord picking up Edd and going on assorted outings with him. If Edd were naiive, he would think nothing had changed between them. In fact, he would think they were low-key dating with how affectionate and domestic Tord was being.

 

But, right now, it just came off suspicious to Edd.

 

And it came off downright infuriating to Tom.

 

“Who the hell does he even think he is? Who is he trying to kid here?” Tom paced the room, fuming. Edd had just told him that he had contacted Tord, describing Tord’s niceness with an air of caution.

 

“I don’t know, Tom, I think maybe he’s trying to be remorseful,” Matt offered, hopefully optimistic. He was the one who pushed Edd into the situation, and he couldn’t conceive why they doubted his genius idea. In fact, it seemed like Tord had gotten better—not that he didn’t still dislike him for punching his beautiful face.

 

“Remorseful? The guy is borderline psychotic, why would he ever be remorseful?” Tom gritted his teeth.

 

“Hey, I don’t like the guy either, Tom,” Matt shrugged, “But if he’s giving us a chance to be _famous_ …” he trailed off waggling his brows.

 

“Yeah, and when he’s killed off the leading cast of his latest and greatest film, don’t come crying to me,” Tom rebuked.

 

“Hey, Tom, don’t be so tough on Matt,” Edd interjected, “He’s actually being sort of helpful for once.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I mean, he’s at least trying to look on the bright side of things. And well, it’s not as if I don’t want to be… civil with Tord?” Edd shrugged, cautiously judging Tom’s expression.

 

Instead of looking ready to blow up, Tom looked oddly contemplative for once.

 

“Civil, huh?” Tom crossed his arms before shaking his head, “Well, do what you want, Edd. I’m not going to stop you.”

 

“I mean—I’m an adult so technically, I—”

 

“And I’m your friend, so it doesn’t matter,” Tom cut him off, “But as your friend, I also think you’re allowed to make your own stupid mistakes.”

 

“Tom, you’re sounding like my mom,” Matt rolled his eyes.

 

“I wasn’t talking to you, _Matt_ ,” Tom frowned.

 

“Wow, rude, asshole.”

 

“Anyway,” Tom continued, “Edd. I’m not going to get in your way, but please be careful, alright?”

 

“Yeah, alright,” Edd conceded.

 

“Can we watch _Attack of the Zombie Pirates from Hell and Outerspace_ now?” Matt yawned.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Just don’t cry when you see blood like last time,” Tom murmured, sliding the DVD into the disk drive.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Edd,” Tord began, “How would you feel about accompanying me to the premier?”

 

It had been a month since Edd initially called Tord. Things were less tense now and the two went out for lunch almost every day—sometimes Tord was too busy with his schedule, but he always tried to make time for Edd.

 

The two began to joke around genuinely with each other, and Edd felt as if this was exactly what he wanted from the beginning. No secrets, no lying, just being friends.

 

“You mean like—movie premier?” Edd questioned, surprised.

 

“Yes, yes. You know, the one I was in recently,” Tord nodded, “I’m allowed to take someone with me, but ehhh, you know how it is. It’s hard for me to find someone I would like to go with.”

 

“Well, what about those two guys you were on TV with?” Edd tilted his head (which Tord secretly found adorable).

 

Tord laughed a little, “You mean Paul and Patryk? No, no, no those two wouldn’t be interested in this sort of thing. They’re a little too rough around the edges for events like this anyway.”

 

“Okay…” Edd blinked, “So you want me to go with you?”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want you to,” Tord smiled.

“Oh, uh, right,” Edd rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“How about I give you some time to think about it?” Tord patted Edd’s shoulder softly, “The premier isn’t for another two weeks.”

 

Now they were planning things more than just a couple days in advance? Edd couldn’t believe it, yet here he was, nodding and agreeing with Tord.

 

After Tord dropped him back off at his apartment building, waving goodbye as usual, Edd couldn’t help but think that maybe things really were changing between them. Just like Matt said, maybe Tord was changing for the better.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Red Leader,” Patryck lazily lit a cigarette, before offering the lighter to Tord, “When day are we set for?”

 

“Patience, Patryck,” Tord took the lighter, his cigar loose in his mouth, “There’s no need to rush things. After all, the more people on our side the better.”

 

“Hm. Well, I hope you aren’t just postponing for the sake of your friend,” Patryck side eyed him.

 

“Pfft, of course not. We’re not friends though, Patryck. You know this.”

 

“You certainly seem attached, is all I’m saying.”

 

Tord let out a sharp laugh, “Please. You know what they say—the most believable lies are the most genuine.”

 

Blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar, he let his tongue taste the smoke, his lips curling into a cruel smile.


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, Matt convinced Edd to attend the premier with Tord (something about his big break and all that).

 

Edd told Tord the day after, during their lunch, that he would attend—to which Tord grinned widely.

 

“Don’t worry Edd, you’ll love it, ” he promised, crossing his heart with a finger.

 

“Yeah, I mean it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for someone like me,” Edd replied, sipping his cola.

 

“Play your cards right Edd, and this won’t just be once in a lifetime, I can promise you that,” Tord winked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, I’d like to say we’re friends right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Then, what better way to show my friendship than share my fame with you?”

 

This was it, the moment Matt had told Edd would come—their (mostly Matt’s) chance to fame and fortune.

 

“I mean, you don’t have to,” Edd played humble, “I don’t want to take advantage of you, after all.”

 

It was a half-truth, he was using Tord for his influence. But after all the time they had spent together, Edd did feel sort of guilty for doing so. He wanted to be genuine friends with Tord, he decided.

 

“Oh, no, don’t think of it like that,” Tord reassured, “You’d take advantage of me as much as I would take advantage of you.”

 

And he was—he very much was. Although, Edd didn’t know it, he was playing right into his hand.

 

Soon, he would join his side.

 

Edd laughed slightly, “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

 

Tord simply smiled in reply.

 

* * *

 

 

The limousine picked them up promptly at 7 PM.

 

Riding in a limousine was a different experience for Edd—he had never been in something so expensive before—not even for his college’s formal dance. He stared out one of the tinted windows, taking in the sight of the city’s downtown area.

 

Edd wasn’t one for touristy events, so being able to see the historic downtown up close was new, and he admired it from afar as the limousine drove down the winding roads.

 

“Something on your mind?” He was shaken from his thoughts, as Tord sat next to him, his arm curling on top of the seat behind him.

 

“Oh—no, I just have never been downtown very often,” Edd sheepishly replied.

 

“I see, I see. Well, maybe we should go together sometime. I can show you some of my favorite historic museums?” Tord offered, also taking a casual look out of the window.

 

“Maybe, yeah. I would like that,” Edd nodded.

 

“Sirs—we’ve arrived,” The driver notified over the inside speaker.

 

Sure enough, Edd took another look out the window to see a crowd of people behind red roping, clambering to see a glimpse of them. Well, a glimpse of Tord most likely, Edd reasoned. He was just along for the ride.

 

The limousine parked softly in front of the red carpet, and the driver came around to open the doors for them.

 

Tord left the limousine first, holding out a hand to help Edd out of the vehicle. He took it, shyly, and had to hold a hand over his eyes—blinded by the cameras going off on either side of him.

 

Tord, gently tugged on his hand, ushering him down the red carpet. He winked to the crowd and quietly made his way inside, ignoring the reporters asking increasingly invasive questions.

 

Edd followed him, still lightly holding his hand.

 

They stepped into the large amphitheater, taking a seat in the front row.

 

Tord made light conversation with him, as they waited for the other red carpet guests to arrive and take their seats, Edd shushing him softly as the director went to make a speech about the production.

 

As the movie began, Edd looked toward Tord, the glow of the screen illuminating his features. Edd felt his chest clench suddenly and he turned back to the movie quickly, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

 

‘ _Shit.’_


	7. Chapter 7

Edd couldn’t get the image of Tord in the theater out of his mind for the rest of the day, and the next. He had looked so peaceful and calm, for once…perhaps even happy? Which was a miracle in itself, since he had only seen him truly happy when he had a set of pistols in his hands.

 

Yet he was there, the image burned into his mind. He tried to take his mind off of it by inviting hanging out with Matt and Tom at Tom’s small flat; but as soon as the bombardment of questions from Matt began, he knew that wasn’t happening.

 

He tried to bear through it, but when Tom asked him a question (instead of sulking like he had been when he arrived), he knew he was in over his head.

 

“So, you and Tord are friends now I guess?”

 

“Um,” Edd floundered slightly, “I mean he did say he would like to consider us that, yeah.”

 

“Hm,” Tom crossed his arms, “So are you going to take advantage of him or not?”

 

Edd winced. He didn’t know why that made him cringe now, when that was the plan from the get-go. But after spending time with Tord as friends, now it just felt wrong.

 

But he couldn’t let Tom or Matt know that—especially Tom.

 

“I mean, sure, I guess?” Edd shrugged, sheepishly.

 

“You guess,” Tom sighed, resigned, “You only contacted Tord in the first place because you wanted to be rich and famous.”

 

“Actually, technically that was Matt,” Edd pointed out, meekly.

 

“Well, Tord was the one who wanted Edd anyway,” Matt snipped, “Otherwise I would have called him and we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

 

“What mess?” Edd asked, confused.

 

“The mess that you’re having second thoughts,” Matt accused, nodding self-assured. He crossed the small living space and poked Edd’s chest, roughly, “Tord isn’t your friend, Edd; he’s up to something and the only thing we can do is ride the ride and get at least something out of this.”

 

Edd audibly gulped, “I don’t think—”

 

“He _killed_ Jon!” Matt growled.

 

“I know but—“ Edd backed up, knocking into Tom, who clasped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“But, what, Edd? Just because he’s being nice to you, doesn’t mean that he’s instantly forgiven for murdering innocent people,” Tom reminded, frowning deeply.

 

“I…” Edd looked between his two angry friends, looking for any sign of remorse, only to find none.

 

“I… I should go,” brushing off Tom’s shoulder; he left the apartment swiftly, not looking back as the door swung shut behind him.

 

He didn’t bother going back to his own flat. That would only upset him more if Matt and Tom came after him. So, instead he left the apartment building completely, choking back tears. He knew he was being ridiculous, of course Tord wasn’t innocent but…

 

But that didn’t change the fact that he…

 

…was his friend? Liked him? Didn’t want to hurt him?

 

The image of Tord calmly smiling came to mind and he bit his lip, a tear sliding down his cheek—wiping it off roughly. He stuffed his hands in his sweatshirt pouch, and headed down the street, on his way to nowhere in particular. He felt his back pocket buzz— probably either Matt or Tom calling to apologize—but he ignored it.

 

The buzzing stopped, and he let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

 

And then the buzzing started again and he let out a frustrated groan, taking the phone out of his pocket and pressing it against his ear.

 

“What?” He snarled, into the phone.

 

“Wow. Are you… alright Edd?” Tord’s voice echoed through the line.

 

“Oh… sorry Tord,” Edd replied sheepishly, “I just… had an argument with Matt and Tom.”

 

“Oh… I see,” Somehow Edd felt like Tord knew the argument was about him.

 

“Sorry,” Edd whispered, feeling the waterworks starting behind his eyes again.

 

“Do you… need me to pick you up?” Tord asked, cautiously.

 

“Maybe? I mean…” Edd let out a choked sob, and he could hear the breath hitch on the other side.

 

“Where are you? I’m picking you up right now.”

 

* * *

 

Edd rested his head on the window of Tord’s car, as they drove through town. Tord glanced over at Edd, worried.

 

“So… ” he cleared his throat, “There’s a new café I was checking out the other day. It just opened up near my place. I don’t suppose you would want to grab something to eat from there?”

 

Edd shrugged softly.

 

“I’ll take that as a ‘Sure, Tord, I’m just a sad sack right now because my friends are assholes’,” Tord joked lightly, causing Edd to smile a little bit, cynically.

 

Tord ordered some food to go for them, and drove towards a part of town that Edd didn’t recognize. He took a sip of his coffee, and looked out the window, gaping at the fancy housing they passed by.

 

Tord pulled up to a large hotel, parking his car in the lot. As they made their way to the elevators, Tord swung an arm over Edd’s shoulders.

 

“So, you never answered me. Are you alright?” Tord glanced at Edd, who shrunk into himself.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Hm,” Tord frowned, and pressed the button for his floor. Thankfully Paul and Patryk were out for the moment, doing covert work.

 

They reached his room, and Tord unlocked the door, opening it for Edd before following him in.

 

Edd took in the sight of the two queen beds, the lived in feel apparent to him, despite being a hotel room.

 

He took a seat on one of the beds, taking a drink from his coffee. Tord sat next to him and signed, softly.

 

“I’m sorry that you have to go through this, Edd,” He comforted softly, placing a hand over Edd’s.

 

“It’s alright, I just… was being stupid,” Edd looked down and furrowed his brow.

 

“I can assure you that whatever it was, it’s not your fault,” Tord squeezed his hand, the soft material of his glove rubbing against the back of Edd’s hand.

 

It was comforting.

 

“I don’t know I just…” Edd put his coffee down on the bedside table, grasping for words, “I’m so confused.”

 

“About what?” Tord questioned, quietly.

 

“About…” You? The unsaid answer hung in the air.

 

Tord moved his hand from his hand to Edd’s face, wiping a tear from his cheek. Edd turned toward Tord and closed his eyes, before closing the distance between them in a soft kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss still lingered as they both pulled back slowly. Edd opened his eyes, taking in the sight of Tord staring at him with a soft smile. He returned the smile for a moment before fidgeting suddenly, avoiding eye contact completely as he looked anywhere but Tord.

 

God this was embarrassing. He just kissed his friend. What was wrong with him? He supposed it wasn’t awful, Tord didn’t yell at him or anything—but this was just another complication in this whole mess. What was he going to tell Matt and Tom—no he was still mad at them right?

 

Edd continued to worry, biting his lip before he felt a hand touch his shoulder and felt a soft press of lips to his forehead. He sneaked a glance as Tord pulled back from the kiss, unable to pull his eyes away this time.

 

Tord laughed quietly, “You think too much, Edd. But I like that about you.”

 

Edd, “I—” he choked on his words, letting out a cough before gathering himself, “I uh, thank you?”

 

Tord raised an eyebrow, smirking, “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

 

Edd blinked, “What do you mean?”

 

Tord took Edd’s hand in his own, “For giving me a second chance.”

 

He leaned closer to Edd before Edd could react.

 

“And for the kiss of course,” he practically purred. The reaction was instantaneous. Edd ducked his head and stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. Tord simply let out a booming laugh.

 

“Edd, it is alright,” Tord wiped his eye from the laughter, “I don’t see a problem here. You like me, I like you too.”

 

“But—“ Edd began, before Tord cut him off another kiss.

 

It lasted longer this time, but was just as sweet as the first. When Tord moved away, Edd tried to follow, before realizing what he was doing and pulling back suddenly.

 

He coughed into the hand that was not currently being held hostage by Tord.

 

“I, uh,“ Edd scratched the back of his neck, “I need to think about this.”

 

“Of course, Edd,” Tord reassured him softly, “Shall I drop you off at your apartment?”

 

“If you wouldn’t mind?” Edd sheepishly agreed.

 

“It’s no problem at all, friend.”

 

* * *

 

Tom and Matt were waiting for him when he got back. Worried that their friend was out so late by his self, they were conversing by Edd’s flat door.

 

When Matt noticed Edd walking down the hallway, he rushed over to him and wrapped him in a bear hug.

 

“Edd are you alright? You were gone forever, we tried calling your phone but you wouldn’t answer!” Matt whined, eyes teary.

 

“Yeah, Edd,” Tom looked surprisingly remorseful, “We figured you needed time to cool down, but you were gone for hours. We were starting to get worried.”

 

“Yeah I’m fine,” Edd answered. He didn’t even hear his phone vibrate in his pocket. He must have been too distracted being with Tord to notice.

 

“You’re fine,” Tom echoed, “Edd, you can’t just disappear and come back just to say you’re fine.”

 

Edd bristled and pushed Matt off him roughly, “Like you have any right to tell me what I can and can’t do, Tom.”

 

He dug his hand in his pocket for his keys, shoving them in the lock and nearly slamming the door open.

 

Tom and Matt trailed in after him.

 

Tom sighed and ran a hand down his face, “Look Edd, I’m sorry okay?”

 

“We both are,” Matt agreed, “We really shouldn’t have questioned you when we had no right to.”

 

“Yet you’re doing it right now,” Edd pondered, pulling his phone out from his pocket.

 

3 missed calls. 2 voicemails.

 

He placed his phone on the kitchen counter, before rummaging around in his pantry for a late night snack.

 

“Of course, because we’re worried about you, as your friends,” Tom pointed out, crossing his arms.

 

“Tord’s my friend too,” Edd replied apathetically, pouring cereal into a bowl.

 

“Fine. He’s your friend. Whatever. But you can’t just ignore that—“ Tom started before Edd cut him off, slamming the carton of milk on the counter.

 

“Ignore that he’s changed? That maybe you’re just jealous?” The milk slopped into the cereal bowl as Edd bristled, “Maybe you’re the ones that need to cool down.”

 

“Edd—“ Matt tried to speak up before Tom interrupted.

 

“Well excuse me for trying to worry about my _friend_ ,” He grit through his teeth.

 

“Well maybe you should just trust me for once,” Edd barked back, pushing the milk crudely back into the fridge.

 

“I do trust you, I just don’t trust that bastard—“

 

“Well I _do!_ And if you trust me, you’ll accept that!”

 

“Fine!”

 

“Fine!”

 

Edd shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, chewing angrily. Tom turned to leave, grabbing the back of Matt’s hoodie and dragging him from Edd’s apartment.

 

The echo of the door slamming shut lingered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did you know I have a tumblr? I draw gay things there too. keluturtle.tumblr.com Winks @ all of you)


	9. Chapter 9

Edd hadn’t talked to Matt or Tom for a week after that, and though he didn’t want to admit it, it was slowly killing him. They were still his best friends, even though Tom had been so adamant about him not seeing Tord.

 

Tord, who, he wasn’t sure if he was dating now or not? It was too confusing.

 

Edd was quietly lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling fan slowly rotating above him. He heard his phone buzz next to him, and he reached over without looking, feeling around for the phone before pulling it to his face and squinting at the text message.

 

_Tord: Are you up?_

 

He stared at it for a minute before replying.

 

_Edd: Yeah, I’m just in bed._

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 

_Tord:_ _Perfect. I’ll be there in 10._

 

Tord was coming today? He didn’t think they had planned anything. He scrolled back through his texts, but couldn’t find anything that said they had lunch plans or something similar.

 

He groaned and stretched before rolling out of bed. He probably should have a little something to eat before Tord arrived.

 

* * *

 

 

About ten minutes later, just as he said, there was a knock on his door. Which was curious—because, while Edd was excited to see Tord, usually they met outside his apartment building. Tord was fairly avoidant of seeing Tom when he could. And since Edd’s apartment was next to Matt and Tom’s, it was more than likely that they would run into each other.

 

Which Edd and Tord both didn’t like the idea of.

 

Opening the door, a bushel of roses greeted his face.

 

“Um…”

 

Tord’s head peeked around the roses.

 

“I hope you don’t mind me bringing these. I figured it was only fitting.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine! I just uh,” Edd took the bouquet of roses in his arms, “Wasn’t expecting it?”

 

“Well, I figure I better keep you on your toes,” Tord grinned.

 

“Oh, okay, well um… I’ll find some water for these… why don’t you come inside?” Edd offered, looking down at the roses to avoid eye contact.

 

Tord followed Edd inside, leaning against a kitchen counter as Edd found a (probably too small) vase to put the flowers in.

 

Edd cleared his throat as he finished filling the vase with water.

 

“So, um, were we going somewhere today? I can’t really remember if we planned anything… I uh… have been fairly out of it lately.”

 

“No, I just figured I’d surprise you,” Tord replied, shrugging.

 

“Oh, okay,” Edd paused, “Did you want to go somewhere? There’s not much to do at my place really.”

 

“Well,” Tord drawled, “I was thinking we could just…talk?”

 

Oh no.

 

“Oh, um,” Edd stammered, “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Tord sighed and closed the distance between him and Edd, “I can imagine this past week has been… confusing. Especially about what happened before.”

 

“Well, yes, but,” Edd chanced a glance up at Tord.

 

He was staring at him intently, with a glint of hope in his eyes. Edd took a shuddering breath.

 

“I um,” Edd began before Tord leaned his forehead against Edd’s.

 

“Would you like to go out with me?” Tord asked softly.

 

“I…” Edd closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Yes. Yes I would.”

 

He felt rather than heard a small laugh before lips closed against his.

 

His heart thudded against his chest as Tord brought a hand behind his head, pushing him closer and the kiss deeper.

 

He felt dizzy from the kiss and gasped for breath when Tord pulled back. He opened his eyes blearily and stared up at Tord, who was caressing the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes before Edd pushed himself against Tord again for another kiss. And then another. And another.

 

He lost track of where he was going and what was happening.

 

Somehow they ended up in Edd’s bedroom, the door slamming shut behind them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is skippable, it's probably just going to be sin. Pure sin. Because why not.  
> I'll post a warning at the beginning in case that is the case ayyyy.


	10. The smut chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter. It can be completely skipped \ovo/ nothing plot related happens.

Tord cornered Edd against the door. He breathed in his ear deeply, and whispered for permission to continue. A small nod was the confirmation he needed, and Tord moved down Edd’s neck, leaving small, wet kisses in his wake.

 

He slipped a hand behind the small of Edd’s back, pulling him closer as he nibbled on his collarbone.

 

Edd let out a soft gasp and brought his arms up to wrap around Tord’s back, grasping at the back of his shirt.

 

Tord moved his other hand down to the bottom of Edd’s nightshirt, slipping beneath it and gliding his hands over Edd’s pudgy stomach. Edd shuddered at the feeling of soft gloves against his skin. Tord pulled Edd’s shirt higher up, and Edd lifted his arms so Tord could pull it off completely.

 

Tord moved back to kiss Edd deeply, rubbing his sides before grinning widely. Edd let out a confused noise before he felt it.

 

The tickling sensation against his sides. _No._

 

He let out a rippling laugh and tried to push Tord away, but Tord followed him around before Edd tripped and landed on the bed, Tord following suit and landing on top of him.

 

“To-Torrrr-rrd S-st-To-ooo-op!” Edd let out between laughs, trying to push the tickling hands away.

 

Eventually Tord grasped Edd’s hands and intertwined their fingers, resting his forehead against Edd’s as they both let out quiet, breathless giggles.

 

After catching their breath, Tord kissed Edd gently before pulling back, kneeling above him.

 

Edd felt a chill run up his spine at the loss of heat and pushed himself upward to a sitting position, meeting Tord’s lips again. They both pulled back after a moment and Edd smiled softly at Tord.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this Edd? I know this is fast,” Tord questioned.

 

“Ye—“ Edd cleared his throat. “Yes. I know. I know it’s fast but… I want to do this with you.”

 

Tord smiled widely before kissing Edd again, caressing his face with the back of his gloved hand. He leaned against Edd, lowering him back down onto the bed before beginning to unbutton his shirt. Edd whined and pushed his hands away, and he backed off as Edd undid the buttons himself.

“It’s only fair,” Edd reasoned with him quietly. Tord wasn’t about to argue.

 

Tord’s shirt was flung to the side and he began to grind down onto Edd, feeling a similar hardness in Edd’s sweatpants. The grinding lasted a couple moments before Tord’s hands began to wander downwards, pulling at the edge of Edd’s pants and boxers, lifting them away before letting them snap back down onto soft flesh.

 

Edd let out a sharp gasp at the feeling, opening his eyes blearily to see Tord begin to kiss his way down Edd’s chest and stomach. He glanced up towards Edd, only to see him staring back at him, his eyes wide and his face red.

 

Tord grinned salaciously before dipping lower and kissing the bulge still hidden beneath Edd’s sweatpants. Edd let out another small gasp and grasped the bedsheets tightly.

 

“Tord are you—?” Edd barely got out before he felt rather than saw Tord pull down his sweats and pants down to his knees, completely exposing him.

 

His automatic response was to try and cover himself with his legs, but Tord held them down and apart. Tord kissed up the erection, swirling his tongue around the tip before kissing it softly.

 

Had he done this before? Edd wondered silently before his mind went blank, Tord wrapping his lips around the head as he steadily began to put more in, pumping the rest of the shaft with his hand. When had he taken off his gloves?

 

The feel of skin against skin was wonderful, the spit creating a makeshift lubricant. And god, the sound—the sound of Tord’s mouth sucking and his tongue—god his tongue moving in patterns around his cock.

 

He was not too experienced in this field, but gosh if Tord didn’t make up for it and then some. He reached his hands to grasp Edd’s, pushing them onto the back of his hand. Edd automatically curled his fingers in the soft hair and Tord paused, glancing up at Edd.

 

Edd gave him a confused glance before his lit up in surprise and Tord smiled the best around his cock, huffing a laugh out his nose.

 

Edd gulped before nodding, pushing and pulling Tord up and down his shaft softly before getting rougher the closer he was to climax. Eventually he felt Tord swallow around him and moan, and he couldn’t last any longer. He let out a garbled moan as warning before cumming into Tord’s mouth, feeling him swallow around his softening cock again.

 

As Edd collapsed, letting his hands run through Tord’s hair he heard the soft pop of Tord pulling off along with a soft laugh.

He pulled Tord’s hair toward him softly and Tord obliged, sliding back up in order to kiss all over Edd’s face. Edd tried to catch his lips multiple times, but Tord avoided it before finally indulging him in a soft kiss.

 

Edd made a noise and began to trail his hand toward Tord’s still prominent bulge, before Tord stopped him, grabbing his hand and shaking his head.

 

“Get some rest, Edd.”

 

“But…” Edd yawned tiredly, “You need to…”

 

“I’ll rub one out later,” Tord promised with a smirk.

 

“You better think of me, asshole,” Edd grinned back.

 

“It’s a promise,” Tord winked before pulling Edd into a soft hug.

 

They fell asleep that way in Edd’s double bed, until morning.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short transitional chapter! Sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I'd like - hopefully that'll be fixed soon! Anyway, enjoy <3 !!

Tord woke early the next morning, making sure not to wake Edd as he slipped out from under the covers. He stealthily made his way to the kitchen, leaving a note for Edd that he was due for a photo shoot that morning and that he would text him later.

 

He sighed as he exited the small apartment, almost making it down the hall before he heard a loud cough. He turned his head to face Tom who was facing him with an unreadable look, arms crossed.

 

“Ah, Tom, good morning.”

 

Tom scowled slightly before correcting his expression to the blank stare.

 

“Morning.”

 

There were a few moments of silence before Tord cleared his throat lightly.

 

“Is there something that you want— “

 

“No. This is about what Edd wants.”

 

Ah yes, Tord was prepared for this talk.

 

“If you’re worried about Edd, then don’t be.”

 

Tom shook his head, “I am worried, but Edd can make his own decisions. I realize that.”

 

Tord raised an eyebrow, “Then what do you mean?”

 

“I mean that Edd has made his decision. I respect that. So, while I still don’t like you—god I don’t like you—” Tom grumbled, “I did some thinking last night and I think…”

 

There was a pause as Tom swallowed, clearly trying his hardest to get the words out.

 

“I’m willing to give you a chance too.”

 

Perfect.

 

Tord smiled and shrugged softly, “I appreciate the sentiment, Tom, but you do not have to force yourself. I understand if you’re not ready to talk about this.”

 

Tom shook his head, “No, I am. Just know that I’m doing this for Edd’s sake. Not yours.”

Tord nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning toward the exit.

 

“I’m aware. And for Edd’s sake, I will… do whatever it takes to make him happy. That includes getting along with you.”

 

“Yeah well, we’re not friends still, commie,“ Tord could hear the smile in Tom’s voice.

 

“Jehovah’s witness,” He sing-songed back at him, a smirk curling on to his face as he walked down the hall.

 

“Screw you asshole!”

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving back at the hotel, Paul and Patryk were quick to notice Tord’s disheveled state.

 

Paul silently gazed, raising a thick eyebrow, whereas Patryk began his usual twenty questions.

 

“Had a nice night?”

 

“You could say that.”

 

“Do I know them?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Were they hot?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Do I get to know about—“

 

“No.”

 

“C’mon, you gotta—”

 

“I don’t.”

 

A huff.

 

“Stingy.”

 

“That’s not what they said last night.”

 

“Oh c’mon! _Red Leader_ ,” Patryk broke off into a whine, draping himself over Tord.

 

“Get off,” Tord half-heartedly pushed at Patryk who was clinging to him.

 

Paul let out a chuckle and pulled the back of Patryk’s turtleneck until he dislodged himself from Tord.

 

“C’mon Pat, give Tord some space. He’s had a _hard_ night by the looks,” Paul finally let himself indulge, breaking into a grin.

 

“Har, har,” Tord sarcastically replied, pulling off his wrinkled shirt. Shifting over to the small hotel closet, he pulled out a nice button up—one of the ones he wore while on a date with Edd. The thought made him smile a bit.

 

“Heh. But, Tord,” Paul switched to a serious tone, “Be careful alright. You know how risky this is.”

 

“I’m aware. But I know what I’m doing,” Tord buttoned up the shirt. He began wrapping a tie around his neck while searching for a nice pair of dress pants.

 

Paul hummed softly, ”I know you’re fond of Edd—”

 

Tord tensed up.

 

“—are you sure you don’t want to just call it quits?”

 

Tord paused in thought before shaking his head, trying to convince himself.

 

“No, we’ve come too far to give up now.”

 

“Do whatever it takes?” Paul questioned him.

 

“Do whatever it takes,” Tord echoed back hollowly.


	12. Chapter 12

When Edd woke up, he noticed the cold absence in his bed. Frowning slightly, he slipped out of bed lazily. Yawning wide, he stretched and made his way toward the kitchen, looking around for any trace of the Nord.

 

“Tord?” Edd yawned quietly. Blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he noticed the paper left behind. It detailed that Tord had to leave early for work, and that he was sorry, but promised to see him soon.

 

What caught Edd’s sleep-addled brain the most was the goodbye signature.

 

_‘Love you lots,_

_Tord’_

 

A small smile crept onto Edd’s face. It was such a tiny gesture, but even without hearing it out loud, Edd couldn’t contain his giddiness.

 

_‘Love you’_

 

He knew he should be at least a little miffed that Tord didn’t wake him up before he left. But, goddammit if he just wanted to kiss him instead.

 

Boy, he had it bad. Edd was vaguely aware he was acting like a teenager with a stupid crush. And it was essentially that—Tord had wormed his way into his heart with his charm.

 

Perhaps even, criminally charming. Edd let out an amused snort at that. He probably shouldn’t use that line on Tord anytime soon.

 

It honestly felt so long ago that Tord had been a threat to the world. He recalled the fear he had when Tom nearly got blown to bits.

 

He bit his lip. Was he having second thoughts already?

 

He shook it from his mind. No, it was probably just the nervousness of starting a relationship for the first time in years. Especially with someone he was so close to for years.

 

It baffled him, but in a good way.

 

Finally putting the note down, he looked toward the doorway and frowned. He should probably have a heart to heart with Tom. Despite everything, Tom was still his best friend and he deserved to know what was happening—even if he didn’t approve.

 

* * *

 

 

 

There was a knock on Tom’s door that afternoon.

 

“We don’t want any of your cookies, I told you last time,” could be heard muffled from inside the doorway.

 

“It’s me, Tom,” Edd said, amused.

 

The sound of Tom undoing the latch was almost instant.

 

“Edd? I thought you were… I dunno? Upset with me?” Tom said softly as he held the door open for Edd to come in.

 

“I could never be upset with you, Tom. Frustrated sometimes, yes. Definitely,” Edd grinned widely, “But never for that long of a time. You’re my best friend.”

 

Tom smiled at that, ruffling Edd’s hair—“Hey! Tom I just brushed that!”

 

“Yeah, well, it still looks as messy as usual to me.”

 

“Asshole.”

 

Tom let out a sharp laugh, “Yeah, I can live with that. So, what’s up? As I said, I didn’t think I’d hear from you that soon.”

 

“Oh well, you know…” Edd trailed off, “Stuff has been happening lately.”

 

Tom hummed, “Oh tell me about it. You would think that living in a quiet town, we’d have less going on.”

 

Edd chuckled softly, “Yeah…” He trailed off.

 

There were a few moments of silence.

 

“This is about Tord, isn’t it.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“If it’s about you being together—I already know.”

 

“You do!?”

 

“I talked with him before he left this morning.”

 

“Oh... so…?”

 

“It’s all good. We’re not buddy buddy or anything but we’ll play nice.”

 

Edd let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Thanks, Tom.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, come here you cheeky shit,” Tom looped an arm around Edd to give him a quick hug.

 

“Like you have room to talk,” Edd countered.

 

“Eh. You love me anyway,” Tom shrugged.

 

“Yeah, that part baffles me the most,” Edd gave Tom’s shoulder a friendly shoulder.

 

“You wound me, Edd. You really do,” Tom pretend moped.

 

Edd simply laughed and hugged his friend.

  

* * *

 

 

“Everything is ready, Red Leader?”

 

Patryk’s question echoed softly in Tord’s mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about the plan that was about to go down. Now that his three ‘friends’ were trusting of him, he could move on to Phase Two.

 

Enlistment.

 

What Tord lacked was a body count. Through his fame and his influence, he was sure he could find a body of people that shared his ideals— people that were not afraid of the truth about the world.

 

The world was going to downhill from Tord’s perspective. And the only way to save it was to be in control.

 

Perhaps some people saw him as a menace, but that’s only how news decides to portray you. Now that he wasn’t a threat, he was the rising superstar of the next generation. His rise to power was seen as glamorous instead of bloodthirsty.

 

All he had to do now was add the final touches to his plans.

 

“Red Leader?” Patryk called again, questioningly.

 

“Hm? Ah, yes yes,” Tord answered absently.

 

“Okay…” Patryk didn’t sound convinced, but Paul nudged him with his elbow. ‘Don’t question the Red Leader’ hung in the air.

 

For some reason, Tord felt like there was questioning going on. Not from his ranks, but from himself.

 

But, it was time for Phase Two.

 


	13. Chapter 13

“Tord?”

 

He called out to the darkness of his dream (nightmare?), wincing at the ear shattering echo that resounded.

 

The figure did not turn to look around at Edd.

 

“...Tord?”

 

He tried again, more tentatively, trying to take a step forward. But the deep blackness of the void seemed to keep him in place, so much so that his legs became numb with the effort. In fact he couldn’t feel any part of him at all except the dull thudding of his heart.

 

“Tord, I can’t… move… I can’t…” The words became garbled as he could not feel his tongue, his teeth, his lips.

 

He couldn’t feel the tears streaming down his face, but he knew they were there.

 

The figure turned toward him.

 

“Edd.”

 

He tried to garble out Tord’s name again-- but to no avail.

 

“Edd,” Tord repeated louder.

 

It echoed in his mind

 

_ Edd, Edd, Edd-- _

 

“--Edd-- wake up! Edd!”

 

He felt again. He was incredibly dizzy and being shaken by…

 

Blackness? 

 

Oh no, it was just Tom’s not-eyes.

 

He blinked and shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt wetness there… had he been crying?

 

He felt the dizziness start to subside as Tom stopped shaking him, though keeping his hands on Edd’s shoulders.

 

“Edd, hey, you alright bud?” There was worry in the crease of Tom’s brow.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Edd reassured, shakily, wiping the wetness from his face. He was feeling better, the nightmare already becoming fuzzy and escaping his memory.

 

“Hm,” Tom grunted, pulling back from Edd slowly, but keeping an eye on him, “Haven’t seen you have a nightmare that bad in years.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t…” Edd blinked, “I don’t remember…”

 

Tom raised a brow, “I mean it was awhile ago but--”

 

“No, no,” Edd interrupted, “I don’t remember what I just dreamed-- nightmared?-- about. I don’t… remember.”

 

Tom raised the other brow.

 

A moment of silence passed and Tom sighed, pulling out his flask from his hoodie pocket.

 

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Tom settled on, taking a swig, “Why don’t you call Tord? I’m sure he’d be able to calm your mind. Fucker used to have nightmares all the time, remember?”

 

“Yeah… “ Edd looked down at the covers, twisting his hands in the blankets.

 

“...” Tom side eyed Edd, “I’ll give him a call. You uh… wait here?”

 

Edd just nodded.

 

* * *

 

It was 3 in the morning when Tord heard the phone ring. He groaned and tried to roll over, fighting the sheets of the hotel bed. He could hear the other two in the room start to shuffle around, also disturbed by the ringing. Fucking prank callers. Who even got his number in the first place?

 

He reached his hand out towards the nightstand, aggressively grasping for the noisy source, accidentally knocking something to the floor. He was fully prepared to yell at the caller and hang up.

 

“Hey Tord,” Tom’s voice cut him off as he took in a large breath to yell. The surprise caught him off guard and he sat up in bed, coughing intensely before managing to catch his breath.

 

“... Tom?” He questioned, incredulously, before feeling the beginnings of frustration, “Do you know what time it --”

 

“Yeah, I know. I wouldn’t call and disturb your beauty sleep or whatever if it wasn’t necessary.”

 

Tord rubbed a temple with his free hand, “Right, what is so important that it couldn’t wait until morning?”

 

“Your boyfriend had a nightmare and needs you… asshole,” Tom added on as an afterthought.

 

Tord paused and bit his lip, lowering the phone to look at it before returning it to his ear, “Well, what are you waiting for, put him on already.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Tord heard some shuffling around and a quiet sniffle or two (Oh God, was that Edd?) before another familiar voice was on the line.

 

All he heard was a broken and small “Hi” before his mind was made up.

 

“I will be over soon. Stay on the line,” Tord instructed, wrestling his way from the bed. Paul and Patryk let out confused noises but a sharp glare from their leader told them to keep their mouths shut and questions to themselves.

 

Tord murmured encouraging words to Edd as he got dressed, keeping the phone by his ear at all times somehow.

 

“Alright, I’m leaving now, hold on tight.”

 

Tord rushed out the door, mind racing as he forgot to lock it behind him.

 

His gloves lay forgotten on the floor beside the bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops it's been awhile. I've been focusing on my original comic so I've been more focused on writing that than keeping up with my fics. You can follow me on twitter or tumblr @keluturtle !!


	14. Chapter 14

If Tord was a stronger man, he might have actually ripped the door’s hinges of the wall with the amount of force he used to throw Edd’s apartment door open. He was still on the phone with Edd as he entered Edd’s bedroom, quickly throwing it aside as he took Edd gently into his arms, cradling the back of his head.

 

“Shh shh, I’m here, I’m here,” Tord stroked Edd’s hair as he pulled him to rest in the crook of his neck. He could feel the wetness of tears start to soak through his hurriedly thrown on wifebeater. They rocked back and forth gently as Edd’s tears started to slow.

 

Tom, seeing the situation getting resolved, uneasily left the scene. He sourly thought that it wasn’t just job anymore to take care of Edd anyway.

 

Feeling Edd’s breaths become more steady, Tord kissed the top of his head before pulling back gently, still enveloping Edd in a comforting embrace.

 

“Hey…” Tord smiled lopsidedly.

 

Edd sniffled and smiled back, “Hey.”

 

“Did you want to…” Tord shrugged, “...talk about it?”

 

Edd shook his head, “I can’t… remember a lot of it, actually.”

 

“Hm… could be your mind trying to protect you if it was that bad. Trying to repress the thoughts already, and all that?” Tord suggested.

 

“Maybe…” Edd wasn’t a psychologist by any means, but he was almost glad that he couldn’t remember it.

 

Tord slid his hands down Edd’s arms to grasp his hands, rubbing his thumb across the knuckles.

 

Edd smiled and looked down, looking at their entwined hands before Tord could realize.

 

“When did you get that done?”

 

“What done?” Tord questioned, before looking down too. His eyes widened before he could help himself.

 

“Oh--uh--”

 

“The tattoo. What does it say?” Edd tried to get a better look at the cursive words, keeping Tord’s hand in a firm grasp.

 

“Um-- well--”

 

“Do.. whatever it takes? Huh.” Edd contemplated.

 

“Yes, I, um…” Tord coughed, covering his mouth with his free hand.

 

“Sounds like you,” Edd drawled, teasingly.

 

“Uh… what?” Tord blinked.

 

“You’re really passionate about everything you do,” Edd nodded, “It only makes sense that’s your life goal.”

 

“Oh… thank you?”

 

“Yes, that was a compliment,” Edd snorted before resting his head on Tord’s shoulder again, turning to cuddle into his side.

 

“Right,” Tord was still uneasy, not sure how to answer if Edd continued his questioning.

 

Edd just sighed and wiped his face with the front of his t-shirt. He made a face at the gross wet spot it left. Tord let out a sharp laugh, and Edd glanced up, surprised, before breaking into a grin.

 

“Edd?” Tord questioned. Edd just moved closer with a smirk.

 

“Edd. No,” Tord warned, scooting away.

 

Edd lunged and Tord barely made it out of the way as Edd tried to rub his gross shirt on Tord’s clothes.

 

“Edd, don’t be gross!” Tord backed up as Edd cornered him, evil grin never leaving his face.

 

“Edd!” Tord yelled as Edd scooped him up in a hug. Tord made gagging noises as he felt the wetness squelch against his chest.

 

Tord whined as Edd let go, sticking his tongue out in repulsion at the mess over his shirt.

 

“Love you, Tord.”

 

He said it. In that moment Tord felt his breath get knocked out of his even more.

 

“Yeah, yeah, love you too you brat.”

Edd just laughed and took his shirt off, going through his drawers for a spare. Tord did the same, taking Edd’s and his shirt to his laundry closet and dumping them in the washer.

 

When he got back, he was blinded as a shirt hit him squarely in the face. With a huff he pulled it off to look at the ‘Smeg Head’ shirt Edd had thrown at him. Edd simply shrugged.

 

“It gets cold in my room, you’re going to need some pj’s if you’re staying over.”

 

“Oh, so I’m staying over now, am I?” Tord teased, making no motion to pull the shirt on.

 

“Of course you are,” Edd grinned at him.

 

“Heh. You know me too well, Edd,” Tord shook his head and placed the shirt on top of the dresser.

 

“But did you know,” he continued mischievously, stretching and showing off his lean muscle, “I just can’t get comfortable that way.”

 

“Well, you don’t have to--” Edd replied, taking in the show before him wistfully.

 

Tord smirked and leaned in closer, “I prefer to sleep in the nude.”

 

The reaction was automatic, Edd’s face grew red and his eyes darted everywhere but Tord’s face. Though Tord did catch Edd’s eyes roam down Tord’s chest and start to slowly drift lower.

 

Before Edd could respond though, Tord kissed him suddenly, abruptly, before pulling back.

 

“You’re so cute, Edd,” Tord sighed happily.

 

“But--” he continued, “-- I meant what I said. Clothing is too restricting when I sleep.”

 

With that, Tord reached to start undoing his trousers.

 

Edd, covered his face and slipped into his small bed, turning off the bedside light.

 

It was a few moments later he could feel Tord sidle in beside him. This was fine, he could deal with this. Tord was his boyfriend, they had messed around before, this was okay.

 

He felt arms slip around him and being pulled back into a warm chest and willed away the arousal.

 

But when Tord kissed the back of his ear he shuddered. He was about to turn around and demand Tord to continue when he heard the soft breathing of the Nord behind him, already falling quickly asleep.

 

He sighed and settled in himself, closing his eyes and trying to drift off.

 

Not half an hour later and almost asleep, he felt one of the hands begin to rub up and down his side. He tried to move his head back to see if Tord was doing this on purpose but the heavy breathing told him that he was still dreaming.

 

The hand slid lower to lightly grab Edd’s hip, pulling him flush into Tord, spooning him closely. Edd gulped, Tord was telling the truth about his sleeping preferences.

 

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possibly more smut next chapter but we'll see :^)


	15. The other smut chapter

The night progressed slowly, Tord unknowingly teasing Edd and Edd getting worked up before Tord either stopped or slowed down his touching. He had to be doing this on purpose, Edd thought spitefully. Yet the soft yet steady breathing behind him indicated otherwise.

 

It was when Tord murmured a soft groan into Edd’s neck, nails digging into Edd’s hips, that he finally broke. Turning over swiftly, he grabbed Tord’s hands, pinning them to the bed below.

 

Tord let out a yelp, jolted awake from his slumber. He immediately became defensive, trying to move his arms, only to find them trapped.

 

He let out a sharp snarl, looking at his attacker, before recognition and memory swept back into him. Tord let out a relieved sigh, getting his breathing back under control.

 

“Oh, it is only you, Edd.”

 

Edd frowned, not expecting the reaction. He reflected that it made sense, Tord  _ did _ run a rebel arm after all. He sighed and released Tord’s hands, still kneeling over him.

 

“Sorry, I just uh…”

 

Edd coughed.

 

“Did you know you get grabby in your sleep?” Edd mumbled.

 

Tord quirked an eyebrow, “Not… really? I usually do not stay in bed through the night with anyone. I prefer sleeping alone.”

 

“Ah… I see.”

 

“Did I bother you that much? I’m not that restless a sleeper, I thought?”

 

Edd shook his head before biting his lip.

 

“Well, I mean…” Edd trailed off before laying down closer to Tord, his excitement pressing against Tord’s stomach through his boxer-briefs.

 

“Oh…. _ Oh,”  _ Tord realized, “I uh… sorry?”

 

Edd felt his face start to flush and began to pull back. Tord seemed to notice his shyness and placed a hand on the small of back, keeping him pressed close.

 

“I didn’t mean to… excite you on purpose but… “ Tord spoke cautiously, “But if you would like, I can… help you with that?”

Edd buried his face in the pillow next to Tord and whined, his confidence from before starting to fade from the misunderstanding.

 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Edd. We don’t have to-- I can also… leave? If you would like me to?”

 

“Nuh,” Came the muffled reply next to him.

 

“I can’t tell if that’s a no or just an upset noise, Edd,” Tord smiled, amused, rubbing circles with his thumbs on Edd’s back.

 

Edd finally pulled back and rested his head on Tord’s chest.

 

“No, I don’t want you to go…” Edd paused and closed his eyes, “I uh… I want to do stuff with you? If you want to?”

 

Tord let out a quiet chuckle.

 

“Of course, Edd,” Tord stretched slightly, running hands firmly up Edd’s back and smirking, “You may have to motivate me though. After all, you’re the one so worked up.”

 

“It was your fault, asshole,” Edd huffed. But, he relaxed into Tord’s touch, pushing into the hands and raising back onto his knees. The covers slipped behind him and he risked a glance down to see Tord’s bareness, his cock resting against his thigh, still soft.

 

Edd gulped before siding a hand down Tord’s side, eliciting a soft sigh. He rubbed the jutting hipbone and followed it down to smooth over the inside of Tord’s thigh, lifting it slightly.Edd moved down slightly so Tord’s thigh could rest comfortably on his shoulder. He placed soft, shy kisses down the inside of his leg.

 

He took a shuddering breath as he pressed a kiss to the crook of Tord’s thigh and hip. He reassured himself that, although he was inexperienced in these situations, Tord loved him. He said he loved him, didn’t he? He had to remember that.

 

He cradled Tord’s slowly hardening cock in one hand as he kissed the side of it, his other hand trembling against the bed.

 

Tord let out a soft groan at the feeling and Edd became more determined to coax more noises out of his boyfriend. He continued the soft kisses from the base to the tip, licking a circle around the sensitive head. He could hear Tord’s breath hitch. Edd continued to lick, kiss, and touch, soft strokes becoming more firm and confident as Tord became more responsive.

 

“Mm… Edd…”

 

The groan of his name is what did Edd in, taking the head of Tord’s cock in his mouth and softly sucking.

 

“Edd!  _ Ahhh… _ ”

 

Edd placed his thumb and forefinger around the base, slowly inching his way to take more of Tord into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, trying to suck and lick as best as he could. After a few minutes of this, he could feel drool start to form and slide down the side of Tord’s cock, becoming lubricant for his hand.

 

Edd could feel Tord sit up slightly and felt a hand rest on the back of his head, fingers tangling into his hair roughly.

 

He could feel Tord try to thrust into his mouth, to get more of the feeling, but Edd released his hand from it’s place around Tord’s dick, instead pushing his hips down into the bed.

 

Tord teased him all night, unknowingly or not. Edd would go at his own pace.

 

Edd glanced up to look at Tord, whose face was starting to flush, sweat beading on his forehead. He kept eye contact as he pulled off, kissing the tip. His unoccupied hand went to pull down the rest of Tord’s foreskin, exposing the bulbous head. He licked a stripe around the head before sucking it into his mouth, tongue licking the precum that was starting to form already from the tip.

 

Tord’s grasp tightened and Edd gave a warning, pulling off sharply. Tord whined but took the hint, allowing his grasp to loosen.

 

However, instead of rewarding Tord with what he wanted, Edd lowered his head further to kiss at the base of Tord’s cock, tongue rolling over the top of his sack before sucking a kiss into the dip.

 

The reaction was immediate, a sharp whine and he could feel Tord have to restrain himself from tightening his hand again.

 

What a good boy.

 

Edd continued to lick around the base, slowly making his way back up. He opened his mouth again, prepared to reward Tord for being so patient before he felt the hand on his head keep him in place firmly.

 

He glanced up confused, before he could feel himself start to drool. Tord was breathing heavily, the flush on his face already spreading his his neck and chest. Edd licked his lips.

 

“Edd… please. I need you inside me.”

 

He couldn’t agree faster.

 

As soon as he voiced a small “Please…” the grip that he thought he had was immediately thrown off balance as Tord flipped him onto his back swiftly.

 

The preparation went by too fast, Tord pulling out the lubricant from his bedside table after a quick search; throwing a condom onto Edd’s stomach, which he quickly put on.

 

His mouth gaped open as he watched Tord slather some lubricant onto his fingers, quickly pushing one and then two inside himself. The show was over far too quickly as he switched from two to three and then back out again.

 

Edd shivered and groaned as Tord poured some lubricant onto his own hardness, trying to suppress a groan as Tord rubbed his hand to smooth it over him.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the tight pucker push against his tip.

 

He felt Tord rest his forehead against his his, stopping there.

 

“Edd, look at me. Please?”

 

Somehow Edd forced his eyes open to stare into Tord’s. He felt Tord give him a small peck on the lips before pushing himself back up, closing his own eyes as he began to sink down onto Edd’s cock.

 

The heat and tightness was unreal, and Edd fought to keep his eyes open for Tord as he watched and felt him take him deep, until he could feel his balls press against Tord’s bare skin.

 

He registered Tord’s eyes opening and giving him a smirk before Edd tossed his head back, eyes squeezing shut again as Tord rose and sank back down far too quickly this early.

 

The onslaught of quick thrusts didn’t stop and if Edd could think properly he would wonder how Tord could manage to go this fast already.

 

He could feel groans and gasps escape him and the occasional whine from Tord as he hit his prostate. After what seemed like an eternity he could feel Tord start to slow down and he managed to squint an eye open to see Tord sweating with effort, cock leaking onto Edd’s stomach as it slapped down with each hard movement.

 

Without thinking, Edd sat up quickly, wrapping Tord’s legs around his waist as he began to thrust into him at a quicker, harder pace.

 

The groaning whine was all the motivation he needed to pin Tord against the bed, hips slapping against Tord’s ass as he thrust into him at a jerking pace.

 

“Edd! Edd-- I’m- I’m going to--” Tord let out a high pitched groan as he came across his stomach.

 

The resulting squeeze around Edd as Tord came was almost enough to coax him out of his own orgasm. He could feel Tord spasm from overstimulation beneath him as he slowed down his thrusts before pulling out.

 

Tord looked up confused as he saw Edd begin to jerk off on top of him. Quickly pushing Edd’s hand away he ripped off the lubed condom to begin swallowing Edd’s cock into his mouth.

 

The sudden warmth and suction was all Edd needed to finish as he felt himself cum sharply down Tord’s throat.

 

Tord swallowed one last time around Edd’s softening cock before pulling off and licking his lips. Edd allowed himself to all but collapse into Tord’s arms as he heard Tord chuckle and run a hand through Edd’s hair.

 

He gently laid them both back down onto the, now soiled, bedsheets. Tord pulled Edd back into the same spooning position as before, kissing his shoulder.

 

“Just so you know, it’s your fault if I can’t meet my meeting later today.”

 

Edd let out a surprised laugh.

 

“I… think I’m okay with that.”

 

“Good.”

 

After a few more moments of relaxing he could hear Tord’s soft, even breathing again.

 

He peered over at his bedside clock. The time read 9:00 AM.

 

_ Fuck. _


End file.
